


개망초가 피어난 날, 미안하다고 말하게 해줘.

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	1. Chapter 1

많이 생각해봤어. 만약 이 세상이 좀 더 평화로웠다면, 하다 못해 다른 괴물들처럼 부모님이 있었다면....우리는 행복했을지도 모른다는 생각.

하지만 그건 아무래도 좋았어. 배가 고파도, 잠을 제대로 못자도, 날 껴안아주는 형만 곁에 있으면 아무래도 좋았어.

내가 바랐던 건 거창한 게 아니었어. 그저...같이 웃고, 곁에 있고, 마음을 나누는 것. 

세상이 우릴 외면해도, 난 형만 곁에 있으면 더 이상 바랄 게 없었어. 

 

그것만큼은 진심이었어. 정말로.

 

 

얼마 살지도 않은 주제에 감히 인생을 말해 본다면, 백 보 양보해도 인생이란 건 아름답다거나 행복하다고 말할 만한 것이 아니었다.

기억이란 게 시작되는 시점부터 나와 형은 밑바닥에서 목숨만 연명하는 삶을 살고 있었다. 더럽고 냄새나는 길거리에서 먹을 걸 찾고, 

눅눅하고 상해가는 음식으로 겨우 배를 채운다. 딱딱한 바닥에서 간신히 눈만 붙이며 사방에서 죽일 기세로 으르렁거리는 괴물들을 피해 몸을 숨겼다. 

언제라도 아차하면 죽을 지 모를, 위태로운 줄타기의 연속이었다.

 

"팝, 괜찮아?"

 

그래도 내겐 형이 있었다. 그 포근한 몸으로 날 감싸안아주면 세상 그 무엇도 무서울 게 없었다. 

이런 고통스러운 삶이라도, 형만 내 곁에 있어준다면 아무래도 좋았다. 

좀 더 나아질거란 희망은 버린지 오래였다. 그저, 삶이 끝나는 순간까지 형과 함께할 수 있다면. 그거면 충분했다.

 

그 녀석만 아니었다면.

 

괴물들 사이에서 영역싸움이 벌어진 날이었다. 다른 때라고 그런 게 없던 건 아니었는데 그 날 만큼은 유독 심하고 지독했었다. 

사방에서 비명소리와 성난 고함소리가 들리고 흩날리는 먼지들로 숨이 턱 막혀왔고, 오늘이 우리가 죽는 날이 아닐까 몹시 두려웠다.

형과 내가 할 수 있는 건 도망치고 숨는 것 뿐이었다. 쓰레기장 구석의 반쯤 박살난 장롱에 기어들어간 뒤, 우린 서로를 끌어안고 덜덜 떨었다. 

이따금 장롱 앞을 지나가는 발소리가 들리면 시끄럽단 걸 알면서도 도저히 숨을 참을 수가 없었다.

 

"괜찮아, 괜찮아."

 

간간히 형이 속삭이는 소리만이 유일한 방패 삼아, 그저 이 순간이 어서 지나가게 해달라고 빌고 빌고 또 빌었다.

얼마나 지났을까? 온 몸이 식은땀으로 축축해지고 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었을 때가 되서야 주변이 조용해졌단 걸 깨달았다. 

 

"팝..."

 

형과 나는 서로 눈빛을 교환한 뒤 아주 조심스럽게 장롱 문을 열었다. 열자마자 희끗 희끗 보이는 먼지가 몹시 두려웠지만, 

그렇다고 계속 있을 수도 없었기에 우린 밖으로 나왔다.

끝난 건가? 안도하며 숨을 한번 깊게 내쉰 순간 시야가 까맣게 물들었다. 아픔이 몰려오는 것 보다 무슨 일이 일어난건지 알고 싶었다. 

겨우 내 몸이 바닥에 쳐박혔단 걸 알고 나서야 간신히 형 생각이 났다. 

 

"형...!"

"윽, 팝...!"

 

겨우 고개를 돌려보니 형 역시 바닥에 쓰러져 있었는데, 커다랗고 억센 손에 눌려 꿈쩍도 못하고 있었다. 

 

"이 녀석들밖에 없나."

 

얼음보다 차가운 목소리였다. 그 목소리의 주인이 누군지 알고 싶었지만 고개를 들 수가 없었다. 

그런 우리 위로 싸늘한 목소리가 또다시 던져졌다.

 

"꼴을 보아하니 어디 숨어있던 거였군. 뭐, 살아남는 방법은 여러가지니까..."

 

손에 의해 바닥에 짓눌린 몸이, 이번엔 디딜 곳 없는 허공으로 들린다. 형은 이를 갈다가 붉은 안광을 띄웠으나 

붙들린 손에 힘이 들어갔는지 곧 새된 비명을 질렀다.

눈에 힘을 주고 앞을 보자 흰 가운을 입고 키가 큰 괴물 하나가 서있었다. 이 더럽고 축축한 장소에서도 하얀 꽃처럼 서있는 그 모습은 

너무나도 이질적이었다. 그 괴물은 초승달처럼 휘어진 눈으로 우릴 흝어보더니, 목소리처럼 싸늘한 웃음을 툭 뱉었다.

 

"어차피 길거리를 나도는 녀석들이 거기서 거기지."

 

데려가. 그 세 글자에 우린 우악스럽게 끌려가고 말았다. 그런 와중에도 형은 나를 보며 몇 번이나 괜찮다고 말해주는 것이었다. 

그런 형 덕분에 무서워서 엉엉 울어버리고 싶은 걸 겨우 참을 수 있었다.

그렇게 짐짝처럼 들려 우리가 도착한 곳은 어두컴컴하고 습한 방이었다. 그리고 그 방 안에는 우리와 비슷한 또래의 괴물들이 있었다. 

나는 그저 형의 옷을 꽉 붙들었고, 형 역시 나를 껴안을 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 모두 죽을 것 같은 표정으로 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

얼마나 기다렸을까? 갑자기 나타난 덩치 큰 괴물의 손에 방 안에 있던 괴물들이 하나 둘 끌려나갔는데

어떤 괴물은 아무리 기다려도 돌아오지 않고 어떤 괴물은 비틀거리며 돌아왔다. 불안함에 덜덜 떨고 있는 사이 방으로 들어온 

덩치 큰 괴물이 나와 형을 끌고 나갔다. 

복도 역시 어두컴컴하긴 마찬가지였고, 이따금 다른 방들에서 들리는 비명과 신음소리가 음산함을 배로 가중시킬 뿐이었다.

 

"들어가."

 

한참을 걸어 우리가 도착한 곳은 탁 트이고 넓은 방이었다. 얼핏 보면 평범해보이는 그 방바닥에 희끗희끗 날리는 먼지들은, 

형과 나에게 오늘이 마지막일수도 있단 걸 어렴풋이 깨닫게 해줬다.

 

"버티면 사는 거고, 못 버티면 죽는다."

 

그 말이 끝남과 동시에 사방에서 마법의 탄환들이 쏟아져내렸다. 형은 내 이름을 부르며 눈에 붉은 안광을 띄웠다. 

무수히 많은 뼈들이 우리를 감싸안음과 동시에 탄환들이 뼈를 따닥따닥 때리는 소리가 골을 울린다.

한참 뒤 그 소리가 가라앉자, 형은 뼈들을 치우고 자리에 주저앉았다. 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 헉헉대는 모습에 형이 죽는 건 아닐까 

덜컥 두려움이 밀려왔다. 그러나 그 두려움에 한껏 취할 틈도 없이 다시 한 번 탄환들이 쏟아졌다. 형은 또다시 뼈를 소환했으나, 

아까와 달리 뼈가 으득하고 부러지는 소리와 함께 탄환들이 우리 옆을 스쳐갔다.

 

"형!"

 

형의 등 뒤로 날아오는 거대한 탄환에 나도 모르게 손을 뻗었다. 내가 쏘아댄 뼈가 탄환과 부딪히면서 산산조각났다. 

형은 화들짝 놀라 뒤를 바라봤다가 나를 두 손으로 움켜쥐었다.

 

"뭐 하는 거야! 다치면 어떻게 하려고!"

"하지만 형이..."

"난 괜찮으니까, 넌 그냥 얌전히 있어!"

 

형은 재빨리 작은 뼈들을 만들더니 사방을 향해 날려보냈다. 몇 개의 뼈가 벽에 부딪히면서 콘크리트가 쪼개지는 소리가 들린다.

끝나지 않을 것 같은 탄환들이 멈췄지만, 팽팽해진 긴장감은 도저히 풀어지지 않았다. 내가 할 수 있는건 형의 품에 꼭 파묻히는 것 뿐이었고

형은 그런 나를 꼭 끌어안고 주변을 둘러봤다.

그리고 쓰레기장에서 우릴 데려온 괴물이 나타났다. 여전히 하얀 꽃처럼 새하얗고 창백한 모습이었다.

 

"놀랍군. 길거리에 굴러다니는 쓰레기들 중에도 이런 녀석들이 있단 게."

 

얼음같은 목소리가 서늘하게 웃는다. 우리를 데려온 저 악마같은 괴물은 뭐가 그리 즐거운지, 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 히죽거리고 있었다. 

그 모습에 짜증이 치밀어 나도 모르게 작게 이를 갈았다.

 

"방금 전까지 버텨낸 어중이떠중이들은 필요없겠군. 지금까지 본 녀석들 중 제일 맘에 들어."

 

나는 저 눈빛이 뭔 지 단박에 알 수 있었다. 가끔 부모와 같이 다니는 어린 괴물이 진열장에 놓인 장난감을 보며 내보이는 눈빛.

집착과 탐욕이 순수하게 뭉친 저 눈빛. 형은 그런 눈빛을 내게 보여주지 않겠다는 듯 나를 품 안으로 바싹 끌어당겼다. 

 

"나름 강한 것 같은데, 어째서 쥐새끼마냥 숨어다녔는지 통 모르겠군."

"..."

"아무래도 상관없지."

 

다가오던 발소리가 멈춰선다. 형이 나를 좀 더 세게 안아 숨이 막힐 것만 같았다.

 

"이름이 뭐지."

"...."

"대답해."

 

유쾌했던 목소리가 순식간에 불쾌감으로 뒤집히자 형이 움찔하는 게 내게 전해졌다. 

 

"...샌즈."

 

형이 쥐어짜듯 대답하자, 그 괴물의 여유로운 목소리가 품 속으로 파고든다.

 

"W.D. 가스터 박사다. 기억하도록."

 

그 몇 글자의 이름이, 평생이 가도록 지워지지 않을 낙인이 될 줄은 모르고.

 

 

일주일이 흘렀다. 아침에 일어나서 밥을 먹고, 훈련을 하고, 점심을 먹고, 수업을 듣고 책을 읽고, 저녁을 먹고 잠자리에 드는...

다람쥐 쳇바퀴 돌 듯 연구소안에서 시키는 대로 생활했다. 

태어나서 처음으로 먹는 것에 '맛'이 있단 것도 알았고, 잠이라는 게 이리도 '달콤'하단 것도 알았다. 

물론 그들이 시키는 훈련과 수업은 상당히 어렵고 고됬지만, 그럴 때마다 형이 도와줬기에 어찌어찌 버틸 수 있었다.

 

"역시 자네같은 애들이 좋아."

"어째서죠."

"집에서 오냐오냐 자란 것들은, 이런 혹독한 걸 견디지 못하니까."

"...."

"그런데 너희같이 길거리에서 주워온 것들은, 아무리 혹독하게 굴어도 약간의 먹을 것과 잠자리만 주면 어떻게든 버티거든."

 

복잡한 숫자들을 나열하던 가스터가 한 쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 우릴 쳐다봤다. 부아가 치밀었지만 저번에 대들었다가 몇 배로 돌아온 조롱에 

반박도 못했던 쓰라린 기억이 떠올랐다. 결국 내가 할 수 있는 건 노트에다 욕들을 작게 끼적이는 것 뿐이었다.

 

"무엇보다 험악하게 굴려도 뒤탈이 없고."

 

아무렇지 않게 비수를 푹푹 꽂아놓고는 가스터는 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 수업을 진행했다. 하지만 수업이 진행되는 내내 방금 전 말들이 맴돌아 

집중이 잘 되지 않았다. 뚝. 연필심이 부러져 가스터의 발치로 날아간다. 

하루가 끝난 뒤 이불 속에 들어갔는데도 분한 마음이 가라앉지 않았다. 그리고 씩씩대며 형을 바라보며 불만을 토했다.

 

"난 가스터가 싫어."

 

그런 불만을 내뱉는 나를, 형은 그저 안쓰럽다는 듯 바라봤다.

 

"나도 가스터의 말 때문에 화가 나. 그런데..."

"그런데?"

"반박할 수 없었어."

"...."

 

푹신한 이불이 무겁게 짓눌러 숨이 턱 막히는 느낌이었다. 형은 그런 내 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 씁쓸한 듯 웃었다.

 

"조금만 참자, 응? 여기 있으면 그래도 밥은 굶지 않으니까."

 

형의 말에 나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 마음 속으로는 이 연구소를 박차고 형과 나가기를 수없이 반복했으나, 

그 상상속에서 열린 문 너머로 우릴 반기는 건 지독한 굶주림과 죽일 듯 으르렁대는 다른 괴물들이었다.

형은 잘 자라며 내 머리를 쓰다듬어준 뒤 눈을 감았다. 잠든 형의 얼굴을 쳐다보다가 눈을 감고 생각한다. 

그래. 형만 내 곁에 있어준다면 아무래도 좋으니까.

 

 

"내일부터 너희 둘은 따로 훈련한다."

 

그런 소원을 빈 지 하루도 안 됐는데 날벼락이 떨어진다. 아침밥을 다 먹자마자 툭 하고 던져진 가스터의 말에, 

형과 나는 동시에 소리쳤다.

 

""왜요?!""

"실험이지."

 

가스터는 그런 우리 둘의 말은 아무것도 아니라는 듯 깔보는 눈빛으로 쳐다볼 뿐이다.

 

"일주일동안 너희를 테스트 해보니, 파피루스는 체력 쪽에 두각을 내보이고 샌즈는 지능 쪽에 두각을 내보였다."

"그러니까 어째서...!"

"누가 말을 끊어도 좋다고 했지?"

 

싸늘한 목소리에 형과 나는 동시에 입을 다물었다. 말 한 마디 한 마디가, 서늘한 칼날이 되어 우리의 목을 겨눈다.

 

"그러니 너희 둘을 따로 놓고 실험을 할 생각이다. 각자가 뛰어난 분야쪽을 극대화하는 거지."

"...."

"보잘 것 없이 길거리에 굴러다니던 너희들을 효율적으로 키워주는데도, 감사 인사 한 번 못 받는군."

 

가스터는 한 쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 히죽 웃었지만 우린 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 그저 무겁게 짓누르는 현실에 이를 악 물고, 

으스러지지 않게 버티는 것만이 우리가 할 수 있는 것의 전부였다.

그 후 나와 형은 잠자는 시간을 제외하면 얼굴 한 번 마주칠 수 없었다. 나는 더 이상 복잡한 숫자들과 씨름하지 않게 되었지만, 

몇 배는 더 혹독한 신체단련이 나를 기다리고 있었다. 아차하면 먼지로 변할만큼 가혹하고 무자비하고 괴로웠다.

 

"....."

 

그래도 버텨낸다. 훈련이 끝나면 형이 기다리고 있으니까. 여기서 무너지면 형을 다신 만날 수 없으니까. 

형은 이렇게 위험한 훈련은 받지 않으니 적어도 형이 먼지로 변할 위험은 없겠지. 그걸로 위안을 삼으려 했다. 하지만....

 

으득ㅡ

 

이가 절로 갈린다. 지금 이 순간에도 형은 가스터란 그 망할 작자와 같이 있겠지. 그 역겨운 자식이, 형과 함께 있단 것만으로도 짜증이 확 치민다. 

파삭ㅡ!! 방금 전 날아온 나무토막들을 산산조각내자 톱밥가루가 흩날린다. 지금 이것들이 가스터 그 자식의 먼지라면 얼마나 좋을까. 

그런 생각을 하며 다시 날아오는 나무토막들에게 달려든다.

 

 

고된 하루가 끝나고 방으로 돌아가는 순간이야말로 가장 행복한 시간이었다. 팔다리가 욱씬거렸지만, 애써 웃으며 복도를 걸어 방으로 향한다. 

그리고 불이 켜져있는 방을 보면 가슴이 벅차오르는 것이었다.

 

"팝...!"

 

방에 들어가자 형이 나를 꼭 끌어안으며 어디 다친 곳은 없냐고, 혹시 뭔가 필요하지 않냐고 다정하게 물어봤다.

상냥한 형. 이런 험악한 세상에 어째서 형 같이 착한 괴물이 태어난걸까. 차라리 형이 악독했다면, 형이 이렇게 힘들진 않을텐데.

 

"난 괜찮아. 형은? 그 망할 작자가 안 괴롭혀?"

"쉿...! 누가 들으면 어쩌려고...!"

 

겁 많은 형은 그 망할 녀석을 꼬박꼬박 '가스터 박사님'이라고 존칭으로 불렀는데, 그런 겁 많은 형의 태도가 이해가 갔지만

그렇다고 그런 형의 태도가 마음에 드는 건 아니었다.

 

"팝. 나는 괜찮으니까, 제발 말 조심해...! 혹시라도 가스터 박사님이 기분이 상해서 널 해치기라도 하면....!"

"알았어, 알았어. 난 괜찮아. 형이야말로 그 자식한테 죽지마."

 

죽을 확률이 높은 건 나였지만, 형이라고 아주 안전한 건 아니었다. 형은 신체 단련을 그만둔 뒤로 가스터에게 수업을 받음과 동시에

임시 조수로 들어갔다. 듣기로는 상당히 위험한 실험을 하고 있다 했으니, 아차하면 사고가 날 수도 있는 노릇이다.

무엇보다 가스터와 있단 것 그 자체가 목숨이 위태로운 상황 아닌가. 그런 생각에 울컥 화가 치밀어 오르려는데, 

형의 가느다란 손이 내 손을 꼭 움켜쥐었다.

 

"팝."

"왜 그래."

"....절대 죽지마."

"....형이야말로."

 

형과 나는 서로를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그렇게 한참을 서로의 체온에 안도감을 느끼고 있는데, 복도 밖에서 부스럭하는 작은 소리가 들렸다. 

나는 화들짝 놀라 복도로 나가봤지만 쥐새끼 한 마리 보이지 않았다.

 

"팝? 왜 그래?"

"....아냐. 잘못 들었나봐."

 

그렇게 생각하며 다시 방으로 들어와 찰나의 달콤함 속으로 빠져들어갔다. 하지만 한 편으로는 불안감을 느꼈다. 

이 순간이 지나간 뒤에 더한 고통이 찾아올지도 모른다는 작은 불안감을.

 

 

시간이 지날수록 훈련의 강도는 더 가혹해졌지만, 그에 맞춰 나 역시 적응한 탓일까. 예전만큼 힘들고 고통스럽진 않았다.

무엇보다 아프거나 다쳤을 때 꼬박꼬박 약과 치료가 들어온 덕에 어느 정도 버틸만했다.

형은 언제나 변함없이 다정했다. 훈련을 마치고 난 뒤 방에 가보면, 항상 나보다 먼저 와선 이부자리를 펼쳐놓고 날 기다렸다. 

가끔은 몰래 꿍쳐놓았는지 조심스럽게 포장한 간식을 내 입에 넣어주기도 했고.

가스터가 괴롭히지 않을까 걱정했는데....기우였을까? 물론 그 자식이 마음에 드는 건 아니다. 단지 형만 안 괴롭히면 그만이다.

 

"뼈다귀. 꽤 한다?"

"시끄러워, 물고기."

 

훈련장에서 만난 물고기 괴물인 언다인이 능구렁이처럼 히죽댄다. 나보다 훨씬 오래전부터 훈련을 받았다던데, 그 때문인지 계집애 주제에

힘은 어마어마하게 강했다. 그래도 털털한 게 약아빠진 녀석들보단 훨씬 대하기가 편했기에 이젠 이 녀석이 아니면 같이 훈련하기 싫을 정도였다.

 

"넌 오래 못 버틸줄 알았는데, 생각 이상으로 오래 버텨서 놀랐지."

 

언다인이 히죽대며 바닥을 가리켰다. 그 곳에는 방금 전 나와 대련했던 괴물이, 이젠 한줌 먼지로 변한 흔적이 잿빛으로 흩어져있었다.

살아남기 위해선 누군가를 죽일 수 밖에 없었다. 몇 번인가 아슬아슬하게 죽을 뻔하기도 했었다. 사실, 모든 걸 놓고 이대로 먼지로 변해버리면

차라리 편하지 않을까 몇 번이나 생각했다. 

하지만 그럴 때마다 형의 얼굴이 아른거렸다. 너무 작은, 해맑게 웃는 형의 얼굴이. 제 몸 하나도 건사하기 힘든 세상에서 

날 지켜줬던 품 안의 온기가 아른거렸다.

 

"난 살아남아야 해."

"그 땅콩만한 형 때문에 그래?"

"당연하지. 형이 아니었으면 버티지 못했어."

"하이고, 우애가 엄청 깊네. 네 형도 널 많이 생각하겠지? 하긴. 그렇지 않고서야 그런 걸 견딜 수 있을리 없...."

"잠깐. 무슨 소리야?"

"뭐가?"

"형이 버텨? 뭐야. 형이 뭔가 힘든 일을 하는 거야?"

"...뭐야. 넌 동생이라면서, 설마 몰라?"

 

언다인이 반은 어이가 없단 얼굴로, 반은 당황스러운 얼굴로 나를 바라봤다. 뭐야. 대체 내가 뭘 모른다는 거야?

 

"너 진짜로 몰라? 아니, 모를 수 밖에 없나...?"

"대체 뭔데? 우리 형이 뭘 어쨌는데!"

"야, 귀 떨어지겠다! 그런데 나도 정확히는 몰라. 여기하고 연구소는 상당히 멀잖아. 나도 우연히 본 거라 장담은 못 하겠는데...."

 

언다인은 힐끔 시계를 보곤 '아직 시간 있네.'라고 중얼거리곤, 내게 바싹 다가와 속삭였다.

 

"며칠 전에 우연히 연구소 쪽으로 갔는데 가스터 박사랑 네 형을 봤어. 그런데 같이 있는 모양새가 참 이상했어."

"뭐가 이상했단 거야?"

"네 형, 개목걸이를 차고 있었어."

"....뭐?"

 

순간 내가 잘못 들은 줄 알았다. 개목걸이? 그 네 발로 기어다니는 강아지들이 하는 목걸이? 

몇 몇 강아지 괴물들을 제외하곤 아무도 목에 걸지 않는, 그 개목걸이?

 

"잘못 본 거 아냐? 사원증이나 아니면 목보호대 같은 거라던가...!"

"세상에 새빨간 색의 사원증이나 목보호대가 어딨냐? 게다가 그 목걸이에 달린 줄을 가스터가 쥐고 있었는데...그게 개목걸이 아니면 뭐냐?"

 

언다인의 말에, 세상이 핫랜드의 아지랑이처럼 흐느적거리며 일그러진다. 모든 것이 뒤섞여 어지럽게 흩어진다.

개목걸이? 형이? 줄? 가스터가? 왜? 연구소에서? 그런 장소에서, 그런 물건이 왜? 형은 한 번도 내색하지 않았는데? 

아니, 눈치채지 못한 건가? 형은 왜 아무 말도 안 한 거지? 가스터는 왜 그런 짓을? 왜? 뭐 때문에? 왜? 어째서? 왜? 왜? 

 

"야, 야! 파피루스! 너 괜찮아?"

"....언다인, 그거 진짜야?"

"내가 너한테 거짓말해서 뭘 얻을 게 있다고 거짓말 해!"

"그게 정말 우리 형이야? 다른 괴물일 수도 있잖아!"

"여기 지하에 너희 말고 해골인 괴물이 또 있어?"

"...."

"아 씨, 이럴 줄 알았으면 말하지 말 걸 그랬나...야, 정신 차려!"

 

언다인이 뭐라 말하는 지 알 수 없었다. 훈련을 하는 내내 눈 앞에 날아다니는 마법 알갱이들이 너무나도 거슬렸다.

뼈다귀로 전부 으스러트렸지만 모든 것이 가로막힌 벽처럼 한없이 거슬리고 짜증났다. 당장이라도 훈련이고 뭐고 내팽개치고

형과 가스터가 있는 곳으로 달려가고 싶었다.

 

"....젠장!!"

 

콰앙ㅡ!! 벽에 구멍이 나면서 돌가루가 후두둑 떨어진다. 언다인이 혀 차는 소리가 들렸던 것 같기도 했다. 아니, 알 수 없었다.

모르겠다. 세상이 일그러진다. 눈을 질끈 감았다 떠봤지만 변하는 건 없었다. 구멍난 벽이 비웃는 것만 같았다.

 

 

훈련이 조금이라도 일찍 끝났다면 연구소 쪽으로 달려갔겠지만, 불행히도 훈련은 평소보다 더 늦게 끝이 났다. 

망할 놈의 벽만 안 부쉈어도. 욕지기를 내뱉으며 방으로 들어가자 평소처럼 형이 나를 반겨준다.

 

"팝, 왔어?"

"...."

"팝?"

 

형의 모습은 평소처럼 웃고, 다정한 모습이었다. 어떠한 일도 없었다는 듯 천연덕스러운 그 모습에 차마 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 

 

"형. 있잖아..."

"왜 그래?"

"...."

"?"

"....아니야."

 

결국 아무 말도 못하고 이불 속으로 기어들어갔다. 그러나 그런 내 모습이 걱정됐는지, 형도 이불 속으로 들어와 나를 꼭 끌어안았다.

 

"무슨 일이야? 혹시 훈련이 힘들어?"

"아냐."

"아니면 누가 괴롭혀? 밥을 잘 안 줘?"

"아냐. 그냥...조금 피곤해."

 

미안. 그렇게 말한 뒤 이불을 끌어당겨 얼굴을 가렸다. 형은 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 

곧 달칵 하고 불 꺼지는 소리와 함께 방은 어둠에 삼켜졌다.

허나 그 포근한 어둠 속에서도 나는 잠들지 못하고 이리 저리 몸을 뒤척였다.

그리고 마침내 결론을 내렸다. 내일, 어떻게 된 일인지 내 눈으로 확인하겠다고. 그렇게 결론을 내리자 거짓말처럼 잠이 쏟아졌다.

 

 

긴장한 탓일까, 나도 모르게 한밤 중에 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 조심스럽게 자리에 일어나 아직 잠에 취해있는 형을 한 번 본 뒤

방을 빠져나가 언다인이 있을 곳으로 달려간다. 아니나다를까 언다인은 이 이른 시간에도 홀로 훈련을 하고 있었다.

 

"어? 파피루스, 왠 일이냐?"

"언다인. 가스터가 일하는 장소가 정확히 어디야?"

"그건 왜? 너 설마 어제 그것 때문이냐? 야, 그거 아무 것도 아니니까 잊..."

"내 눈으로 확인하기 전까진 아무 것도 하지 않을 거야."

 

최대한 힘을 주고 말하자, 언다인이 휘두르던 창을 내려놓고 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

"너 무단으로 훈련 빠지면 어떻게 되는지는 알고 이러는거냐?"

"알고 있어."

"....이놈의 입이 방정이지. 난 어떻게 되어도 모른다?"

 

언다인은 짧게 G-01 이란 단어를 툭 던지고 다시 훈련에 들어갔다. 나는 고맙단 말을 한 뒤 뒤도 안 돌아보고 연구소 쪽으로 달려갔다. 

연구소는 새하얗고 정갈하기 그지 없었다. 간간히 들리는 고통스런 신음과 비명만 아니었다면 참 좋았을텐데.

 

"G-01...."

 

연구실 앞에 서서 숨을 한 번 골랐다. 그리고 조심스럽게 노크를 했지만 아무 대답도 들리지 않았다. 

기껏 긴장한 게 무색할만큼 무거운 침묵이 휘어감겼다. 

문고리를 잡고 돌리자 문은 너무나도 쉽게 열렸다. 안으로 들어가니 복잡해보이는 기구들이 반짝반짝였고, 

탁자 위에 놓인 종이에는 복잡한 말과 숫자들이 쓰여 무슨 말을 하는 지 알 수 없었다.

 

"...."

 

어떻게 해야하지? 기껏 찾아왔는데 아무도 없다니. 도로 돌아가야하나? 하지만 아직 궁금한 걸 풀지도 못 했는데...

그렇게 생각하고 있는데 문 너머로 발소리가 다가오는 게 들렸다. 그 순간 너무 당황해서 뭔가를 생각하기도 전에, 

몸이 수납장 안으로 기어들어가고 있었다. 다시 나가야하나 고민하는 사이 문이 철컥하고 닫히는 소리가 들렸다.

 

"샌즈 군. 거기 실험기구들 좀 나열해주게."

 

세상에서 제일 듣기 싫은 목소리가 두개골을 자극한다. 조심스럽게 수납장의 열린 틈으로 내다본 순간, 

숨이 턱 막히고 세상이 정지해버린 기분이었다.

 

"....알겠습니다."

 

형이다. 세상에서 가장 사랑하는 형이다. 그런 형이, 흰 가운을 걸치고 가스터의 곁에 서있다.

 

크고 묵직한 개목걸이를 목에 찬 체.

 

"....!!"

 

내 눈이 이상해진 게 아닐까. 눈을 감았다 떠보기도 하고 비벼도 봤으나, 형의 목에 걸린 개목걸이는 흉흉하게 번뜩일 뿐이었다. 

빨간색이 어찌나 선명한지 형의 목을 움켜쥐고 조르는 것만 같았다.

 

"이리 와서 서류 정리 좀 하게."

"...."

"대답 안 하나?"

 

가스터의 목소리가 살짝 험악해지는 것과 동시에 가스터의 손이 목줄을 세게 잡아당기면서 형이 비명을 토했다. 

당장이라도 뛰쳐나가고 싶었으나, 어째선지 몸이 굳어버린 듯 움직일 수 없었다. 

왜? 겁이라도 먹은 건가? 그렇다면 뭐가 무서워서? 의문점이 빙글빙글 맴도는 와중에도 가스터는 몇 번이나 형의 목줄을 잡아당겼고, 

쇠사슬이 철크덕거리는 불쾌한 소리가 울렸다.

 

"....."

 

갑자기 가스터가 내가 있는 쪽을 향해 시선을 돌렸으나, 얼마 안 가 고개를 돌리고 실험에 집중하느라 여념이 없었다. 

형 역시 그 옆을 떠나지 않고 묵묵히 있을 뿐이었다.

한참 뒤 실험이 어느 정도 끝났는지 가스터가 옆에 있는 의자를 끌어다가 풀썩 앉아버렸다. 그러나 형은 말 없이 서서 

고개를 푹 숙이고 있을 뿐이었는데, 그 모습에서 또 뭐가 불만이었는지 가스터가 팔걸이에 팔을 올리고 턱을 괴며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

 

"샌즈 군은 어지간히도 학습 능력이 없군. 자네는 지금 어떤 위치지?"

"....'개'죠."

"그렇다면 '개'가 나를 내려다보는 건, 어떻게 설명할 수 있지?"

 

한 줌의 온기도 없는 서늘한 눈빛이 형을 꿰뚫는다. 그걸 멀리서 보는 나도 오싹할 정도인데, 저 시선을 온전히 받는 형은...

 

"...."

 

형은 이를 악 물고 무릎을 꿇었다. 그러나 가스터는 거기서 멈추지 않고 손에 든 목줄을 세게 당겼다. 

엉거주춤한 자세로 있던 형은 갑작스럽게 당겨진 탓에 그대로 바닥에 쓰러졌다.

 

"분명 약속하지 않았나? 자네가 내 '개'로 있어준다는 조건으로, 동생의 안전과 자네의 안전을 보장받지 않았던가?"

"...."

"그런데 자넨 그 조건을 제대로 지키지 않고 있단 말이지."

 

콱ㅡ! 하고 가스터의 구둣발이 형의 머리를 짓누른다. 숨이 가빠온다. 얼굴이 달아오른다. 달려나가 저 싸늘한 눈빛과 목줄을 쥔 손과 

형의 머리를 짓밟는 발 전부, 전부 먼지로 흩어지게 하고 싶다. 아니, 그래야 하는데. 움직여야 하는데...!

 

"샌즈 군. 약속의 대가는 받아가겠네."

 

가스터가 손을 허공에 긋자 닫혀있던 문이 열리면서 괴물들이 우르르 들어왔다. 갑작스런 괴물의 등장에 

형도, 나도 얼이 빠져 대체 무슨 상황인지 알 수 없었다.

갑자기 가스터가 형의 목에서 개목걸이를 풀었다. 형은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 자신의 목을 만지며 가스터를 쳐다봤는데, 

가스터는 단지 손을 한 번 흔들뿐이었다.

 

"자넨 이제 '파블로프의 개'가 되는 거야."

 

형이 뭐라 하기도 전에, 다양한 괴물들이 우악스럽게 형을 짓누른다. 더 이상 가만히 있을 수 없어 뛰쳐나가려했다.

 

나갔어야 했는데. 지켰어야 했는데. 구했어야 했는데. 막았어야 했는데. 말렸어야 했는데. 그랬어야 했는데....

 

"뭐야, 잠까....하, 하지마아아아아아아아아!!"

 

비명과 함께 형의 흰 가운이 뜯겨지듯 벗겨진다. 흰 티셔츠와 츄리닝이 허물처럼 흘러내린다. 형의 새하얀 뼈가 적나라하게 드러난다.

나갈 수가 없었다. 다리가 덜덜 떨린다. 턱이 딱딱거려 아팠다. 손에 땀이 찬다. 온 몸이 떨린다. 눈을 감고 싶었는데 감기지 않는다.

소리를 막고 싶었는데 손이 굳었다. 모든 것이 알 수 없었다. 모든 게 눈 앞에서 펼쳐지고 있는데, 머리가 상황을 이해하지 못하고 있다.

 

"사, 살려줘어어어어!!!! 아무나, 제발!!! 하지, 그만 둬어어어어어어어!!!!"

 

터져나온 비명과, 곧 흘러내리는 바지와, 형의 머리가 바닥에 짓눌리고, 형의 골반이 허공으로 치켜지고, 고통에 찬 비명이,

괴물들의 신체가 형에게 바싹 다가가고, 목이 막히는 소리와, 덜컥덜컥 흔들리는 소리와, 앞뒤로 흔들리는 형의 몸이, 

그런 작은 형을 가차없이 흔들고 치켜세우며 움켜쥐는 괴물들의 손이, 물기를 머금고 비비적거리는 축축한 소리가, 

울음소리 너머 형이 흘리는 눈물이, 입으로 흐르는 침이, 그 위로 떨어지는 탁한 색깔의 액체가, 멈춰달라는 형의 애원이, 

비웃으며 내뱉는 저속한 단어들이, 괴물들이 내뱉는 거친 숨소리와, 울음과 비명이 잦아들면서 토해지는 형의 숨소리와, 

어떻게든 밀어내려는 형을 내려치는 주먹과, 떨어진 이빨 한 조각이, 허공을 멤도는 손가락과, 흔들리는 형의 눈동자가, 

새카맣게 물들어버린 괴물들이 찢어질듯 웃는 입가가, 온 몸에 묻은 뭔가가, 비명도 지르지 못하고 서서히 축 늘어지는 형의 몸이, 

그럼에도 움직이는 괴물들의 몸짓이ㅡ

모르겠어. 모르겠어. 무서워. 나가야해. 구해야해. 늦었어. 무서워. 나가면 나도 저렇게 되는 걸까. 무슨 일이 벌어지는 거야. 모르겠어.

모르겠는데. 아프고 고통스럽고 괴로워보여. 폭력이야. 나쁜거야. 그걸 형이 당하고 있어. 막아야하는데. 어서. 제발. 내가 막을 수 있을까. 

지금이라도. 형을 구해야하는데. 항상 형이 날 구했어. 나 강해졌으니까. 어서 나가. 어서 나가서 막아. 구해. 어서. 싫어. 무서워.

아냐. 구해야 해. 서둘러. 늦었어. 지금이라도 늦지 않았어. 다들 죽여. 나 말고 누군가가. 도와줘. 살려줘. 구해줘. 제발. 부탁이야.

부탁해요. 형을. 나를. 우리를. 누구든. 부탁이에요. 제발. 제발. 제발. 제발ㅡ

 

" "

 

무슨 말이 나왔지. 누가 말했지. 형? 나? 다른 누군가? 가만. 나는 왜 여기있지? 무슨 일이 일어난건데? 왜 형이 옷 하나 걸치지 않고, 

뭔가 잔뜩 묻히고 바닥에 엎드려있지? 왜 숨을 몰아쉬며 울고 있지? 괴물들은 왜 그런 형을 내버려두고 나가는 거지? 

가스터는 왜 형을 바라보기만 하지?

 

"샌즈 군. 내가 재밌는 걸 하나 보여주지."

"흑...흐윽...!"

"이걸 보면, 자넨 웃지 않고 버틸 수 없을 걸세."

 

어? 왜 가스터가 여기로 오는 거지? 왜 이쪽으로 오는....

 

"자네가 그토록 아끼는 동생이 처음부터 자네를 쭉 지켜봐줬는데, 어떤가?"

 

문이 열렸어? 가스터가 나를 보고 웃어? 어째서? 나를 알고 있었어? 여기 있단 걸 알았던 거야? 그럼 왜 가만히 있던 건데? 

가스터? 알고 있었어? 어? 형은? 잠깐만. 형...?

 

"파....ㅂ.....?"

 

형이 나를 보고 있다. 동그랗게 된 눈으로, 온 몸을 떨며, 하얗게 질린 얼굴로, 손을 천천히 움직이고, 

어떻게든 멀리 떨어진 옷을 향해 손을 뻗다가, 갑자기 눈물을 쏟더니

 

"하...."

 

형이...웃었, 다? 웃는다? 입꼬리가, 올라가? 그리고 꽃이 피어나듯 활짝 벌어진 입가에서

 

"하, 하하....아하하하하하하하!! 하, 하하...!! 파, 파피...파피!! 아하하, 하하, 하, 아하하하하하하!! 

하, 하하하하....아아아아아아아아아! 아하하하하하하하하하!!"

 

형이 웃는다. 활짝 웃는다. 눈물을 흘리면서도 입은 쫙 찢어진듯 웃음을 터트린다. 세상에 웃음소리만 남아버린 것 같다.

두 손을 들어 두개골을 붙잡아도 소리가 사라지지 않는다. 이따금 눈물에 일그러지며 절규하다가도, 다시 활짝 웃으며 웃음소리를 토해낸다. 

고장난 시계처럼 멈추지 않는다. 

가스터의 얼굴이 바싹 다가온다. 즐겁다는 듯 활짝 웃은 얼굴이 머리 근처에서 속삭인다. 너무나도 작게 속삭이는 그 소리는

머릿 속에 직접 들어와 한 자 한 자 읊는 것처럼 또렷하게 새겨진다.

 

"넌 비겁한 방관자에 불과해."

 

제 몸 하나 지키기위해 위험에 처한 가족을 내팽개쳤지. 겁쟁이. 평생을 그렇게 살으렴. 그 말을 끝으로 비웃음이 흘러들어온다.

 

 

세상이

 

까맣게 부서져간다.

 

 

정신을 차려보니 방 안에 들어와있었다. 거칠게 달아오른 숨소리와, 온 몸을 푹 적신 땀과, 흔들리는 시야 너머 머릿 속에 

형의 웃음소리와 가스터의 한 마디가 섞여 흔들린다.

이기적인 녀석. 구해주지 않았지. 제 몸뚱아리 지키겠다고 나서지 않았지. 상처받는 형을 방관했어. 넌 쓰레기야. 왜 돕지 않은 거야. 

한심한 녀석. 넌 형을 사랑할 자격이 없어. 너 같은 건 쓸모 없어. 앞으로 형을 어떻게 볼 거지? 뻔뻔한 것. 역겨워라. 구역질이...

 

"아아아아아아아아아아아아아악!!!"

 

수 백번의 기도는 단 하나도 닿지 않는다. 누구 하나 손길 내밀지 않는 텅 빈 방안에, 내 목소리만이 멤돌고 사라지고 피어나고 저문다.

가슴을 움켜쥐다, 그 자리에 쓰러진다. 세상이 뚝ㅡ하고 점멸하면서 새카맣게 변해버린다.

 

내가 지켜내지 못했던 거야.

내가 나쁜 거야. 

미안해.

 

닿지 않는 속죄는 어디로 가는 걸까. 모든 것이 심연으로 사라진다.

 

 

그 날 형은 방으로 돌아오지 않았다.


	2. Chapter 2

나는 이렇게 고통스러운데, 세상은 아무렇지 않게 굴러간다는 사실이 나를 더 괴롭게 만들었다. 눈을 뜨자 보이는 건 방의 천장이었고

어지럽게 흩어진 이불만이 나를 무심하게 감싸줄 뿐이었다. 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸 쓸어내리자 뜨뜻한 것이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다.

 

이젠 되돌릴 수 없다. 비겁하게 방관한 것도, 형을 두고 도망쳤단 것도. 가스터의 말은 틀린 게 없었다. 모든 게 끝이났다. 

 

사흘이 지났지만 형은 방으로 돌아오지 않았다. 마음 같아서는 연구소로 뛰쳐들어가 형을 찾고 싶었지만 발이 떨어지지 않았다. 

형을 버리고 도망친 주제에 뻔뻔하게 다시 형을 보러 간다는 게 두렵고 겁이 났다.

....어쩌면 형이 날 버렸을지도 모르지. 그렇게 생각하며 내 앞에서 비틀거리던 녀석의 가슴팍에 뼈를 꽂았다. 

파사삭하고 먼지로 흩어지는 녀석의 눈빛이 내 가슴을 찌른다.

 

"...."

 

어째서 살아있는걸까. 형을 버리고 도망친 주제에, 지켜주지도 못한 주제에, 어째서 훈련을 멈추지 않는 걸까. 

형은 아무래도 상관 없는 걸까? 내가 살아남는 게 우선이었던 걸까? 아무 것도 알 수가 없었다.

훈련이 끝나고 방으로 돌아가던 중 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 다리에 힘이 절로 풀릴 수도 있단 걸 요 근래 수없이 실감한다. 

고개를 숙이고 복도 바닥에 몸을 뉘인다. 차갑다. 너무 차가웠지만, 일어설 수가 없었다.

 

"....팝?"

 

가슴이 철렁 내려앉는다. 잘못 들은 게 아닐까? 뒤를 돌아보면 내가 잘못 들었단 걸 확인하게 되는 건 아닐까 무서웠다. 

그러나 지금 나를 껴안는 온기는, 이것도 내 착각일까?

 

"팝....?"

"형, 이야?"

 

뒤로 돌아서자 그렇게나 그리웠던 형의 얼굴이 눈에 들어온다. 눈물이 치솟으면서 나도 모르게 형에게 안기려 했으나, 

돌연 극심한 공포감에 나도 모르게 형에게 한 걸음 물러났다. 형을 버리고 간 주제에, 무슨 자격으로 형에게 안길 수 있단 거지?

 

"파, 팝...."

"...."

"괘, 괜찮...아?"

 

형은 내 눈치를 살피듯 조심스럽게 말했다. 부러진 이빨을 대신해 박힌 금니가 번쩍이는 걸 보자 가슴이 찢어질 듯 아파왔다.

그러나 어떤 말을 할 지 고민이 끝나기도 전에 개목걸이가 내 눈에 먼저 들어오고 말았다.

 

"....그거 뭐야."

"뭐, 뭐가?"

"개목걸이. 그거, 왜 차고 있는 거야?"

"....."

 

형은 아무 말도 안 하고 개목걸이에 연결된 목줄만 만지작거렸다. 그런 형의 모습에 난 적잖은 충격을 받았다. 

대체 왜? 설마, 나한테 그런 모습을 보였으니 이젠 거리낄 게 없단 걸까? 나는 턱이 떨리는 걸 감추기 위해 천천히 심호흡을 했다.

 

"형. 그거, 빼면 안 돼?"

"....."

"여긴 가스터도 없잖아. 그러니까..."

 

뻗은 손이 개목걸이에 닿은 순간 터져나온 비명소리에, 다시 그 때로 돌아간듯한 착각에 휩싸여 숨이 턱 막혔다.

 

"자, 잘못했어요. 제가 잘못했어요. 잘못했어요.죄송해요. 용서해주세요. 잘못했어요. 그, 그러니까....제발, 제발...."

 

형이 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 쉴 세 없이 용서를 구하고 있었다. 그러나, 눈물을 떨구는 눈과 달리 형의 입은 찢어질 듯 웃고 있었다. 

경련된 입꼬리가 파르르 떨리는 것을 보자 찬물에 빠져버린 느낌마저 들었다.

 

"웃을게요, 어떻게든 울지 않을테니, 어떻게든 웃을테니...제발...."

 

다시 주저앉은 복도 바닥이 차가웠지만, 적어도 형을 보면서 느끼는 이 감촉보다 차갑진 않았다. 주춤거리며 뒤로 물러나기 시작하는 내게, 

칼로 새긴듯 한 글자 한 글자가 속삭인다.

겁쟁이. 방관하고 도망치겠지. 평생 그렇게 살으렴. 속삭인다. 속삭인다. 울려퍼진다. 찢겨진다. 박힌다. 꿰뚫는다. 

두 손으로 머리를 터트려버릴 기세로 움켜쥔다. 그런다고 해서 소리가 사라지진 않았다.

지옥이 있다면 여기가 지옥이겠지. 두 눈을 질끈 감는다. 부질없단 걸 알면서도.

 

 

한 번 부숴진 접시는, 그 조각들을 주워 얼기설기 맞춰도 예전과 같은 모양으로 되돌아올 수 없다. 

기껏해봐야 금이 간 상태로 그럭저럭 형태를 유지하는 게 전부일 뿐.

형도 나도 그 날 이후로 부숴진 거 겠지. 이제 형은 어디서든 개목걸이를 차고 겁먹은 얼굴을 한 주제에 입은 끝없이 웃고 있다. 

그런 형에게 '가스터의 애완동물'이란 별명은 이미 공연한 사실이 된 지 오래였다.

 

"....신경쓰지 마."

 

언다인이 내 옆에서 흘려가듯 말했다. 나는 아무 말도 안했고, 언다인도 굳이 그 이상 말하진 않았다. 

우린 그저 우리들이 박살낸 나무토막들을 바라볼 뿐이었다.

다행인 점이 하나 있다면 요즘 훈련에 시간을 쏟아붓게 됐단 점이다. 더러는 밤을 새가며, 더러는 내 몸이 부서지기 직전까지 훈련을 했다. 

언다인과 호각을 겨루는 수준까지 가자 교관도 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않는 것이 너무나도 좋았다.

이젠 훈련을 하느라 집중하는 시간이야말로, 구원이고 삶이었다. 어떠한 잡생각도 없이 눈 앞의 것에만 신경을 쏟을 수 있으니까. 

그래. 나도, 형에 관한 것도 전부.

 

"이대로라면, 너도 근위대에 들어갈 수 있겠는데?"

"근위대?"

"위대한 왕의 곁을 지키는 전사가 된 단 거지. 겸사겸사 이 곳에서 나갈 수도 있고."

"....이 곳을 나간다고."

 

내가 여길 나가면 형은 어떻게 되는 거지? 여기 계속 남게 되는 건가? 아니면, 나와 함께 나가는 걸까?

그 짧은 생각이 끝나기도 전에 교관이 내게 다가왔다. 그리고 가스터가 날 부른다며 간단한 말을 끝으로, 

다른 훈련생들을 보곤 욕지기를 내뱉는 것이었다.

대체 또 무슨 말을 하려고. 별 생각 없이 걷고 걸었더니 나도 모르는 사이 새하얀 연구소에 도착해있었다. 

무엇보다 깔끔하고 반짝이는 그 정갈함이, 내겐 그 무엇보다 역겹고 더럽게만 느껴졌다. 

꾹 하고 발로 바닥을 짓이기자 흙 묻은 발자국이 복도 위에 새겨진다.

 

"복도를 청소하는 괴물에게 일러바쳐서 싸움 구경이나 할까 고민이 되는 군."

 

내 몸에 털이 있었다면 쫙 뻗어서 뻣뻣해졌겠지. 고개를 돌려 앞을 바라보니, 항상 저 혼자 다른 세상에서 노는 것 같은 

분위기를 풍기며 가스터가 서 있다. 

그리고 그 하얀 손에 들린 목줄 끝 개목걸이를 찬 형이 어색하게 웃으며 내게 손을 흔들고 있었다. 

그런 형의 모습이야말로 내게 비참함과 분노를 선사하기엔 더할나위 없이 알맞았다.

 

"할 말이 뭐길래 여기까지 손수 나선거죠."

"쓸모 없는 길거리 위 쓰레기에서 조금은 쓸만한 부품이 되었단 것에 축하라도 해주려했다만."

"고작 그딴 말 하려고 절 부른 겁니까."

 

가시 돋친 내 말에도 가스터는 온 세상을 깔보는 웃음만 지을 뿐이었고, 형은 나를 보며 눈동자를 데굴데굴 굴렸다. 

그런 둘 모두 짜증이 나긴 마찬가지였기에 얼른 이 자리를 뜨고 싶었다.

 

"자네는 곧 근위대에 들어가게 될 걸세."

"어차피 연구소에 콱 박혀있는 당신과는 상관없는 일 아닙니까."

"이 연구소를 나가는 순간 집도 돈도 없이 시작해야하는데 뭘 믿고 그리 자신감이 넘치는지 모르겠군."

"저랑 형이, 당신이 그토록 쓸모없다 말하는 길거리 출신이란 걸 잊었나보군요."

"가진 게 몸뚱아리밖에 없단 사실에 이렇게나 뿌뜻해하는 괴물은 처음이군."

 

곧 무겁게 침묵이 내려앉는다. 그리고 그 침묵을 먼저 깬 건 가스터였다.

 

"자네와 샌즈 군은 이제 스노우딘에 있는 내 집으로 주소를 옮길 거라네."

 

내가 잘못 들은 건가? 나랑 형이, 저 자식 집에서 살게 된다고?

 

"당신 집에서 살 바엔 길거리 위에서 자는 게 훨씬 행복할 거야."

"착각하지 말길. 나라해서 한 지붕 아래에서 자네랑 있는 게 좋자 않으니까."

"그럼 왜 날 당신 집에 살게 하겠단건데? 아까부터 말이 헛..."

"샌즈 군이 부탁했기 때문이지."

 

턱 하고 숨이 막힌다. 형이? 고개를 돌려 형을 보자, 형은 안절부절 못하며 목걸이를 움켜쥐었다.

 

"근위대로 채택되어 여길 나간다해도, 가진 게 없으니 제대로 살기 어렵겠지. 그러니 최소한 안전하게 지낼..."

 

쾅ㅡ!! 의식이 뚝 끊어진다. 툭 툭 끊어진 의식 사이로 형의 얼굴이 바로 내 앞까지 다가온다.

겨우 정신을 차린 내 손엔 형의 멱살이 잡혀있었고, 벽에 밀어붙혀진 형은 아무 말도 못하고 내 손에 붙잡혀있었다. 

 

"뭐하자는 거야."

"파, 팝....난...."

"누가 그딴 짓 하라고 했어. 누가 부탁했어?"

"그, 그게....아...."

"누가 도와달라고 했냐고!!"

 

눈앞이 새하얗게, 그리고 새카맣게 반짝반짝거린다. 점멸한다. 형의 눈물 맺힌 눈도, 이런 와중에도 어떻게든 웃는 입이 일그러진다. 

이가 갈리다못해 부서지는 것 같다.

 

"정말 눈물겨운 광경이군."

"넌 닥쳐!! 누구 때문에 이 지경까지 왔는데!!"

"그 누구라는 건 날 말하는 거 겠지?"

"당연한 소리를 잘난듯이 지껄이지마!!"

"힘 없고 약한 자네 탓이란 생각은 할 수 없는건가?"

 

가스터는 여전히 즐거운 듯 웃는다. 언제나 변하지 않는 미소. 온 세상이 불타버려도 자신만큼은 안전하다 자신하는듯한 저 미소. 

둑이 터져버리듯 몸 안에서 뭔가 터져나온다. 무수히 많은 뼈가 가스터에게 날아가고, 누구 것인지 모를 비명이 터진다.

 

"저항이란 걸 시도했단 것 자체는 높이 사주지."

".....!"

"하지만 역시 불쾌하군. 누군가 기어오르려 한다는 건."

 

가스터는 날파리를 쫓아내듯 손을 가볍게 휘저어, 허공을 빽빽하게 메운 뼈들을 순식간에 날려버렸다. 

나름 온 힘을 실은 공격이었는데 이렇게나 간단히...?

그러나 곧 이어진 건 몸이 산산조각나는 게 아닐까 싶은 강렬한 통증. 눈앞이 새카매진다. 정신을 차릴 틈도 없이 세상이 회전한다. 

겨우 정신을 가다듬었을땐 내 몸은 복도 바닥에 뉘어져 있었고, 희미하게 형의 울음소리와 비명이 들려왔다.

 

"제, 제, 제가...잘못, 했으니....그, 그만....!"

"누가 자네보고 끼어들라했지?"

"야, 약속...약속 했...."

"자네가 감히 '약속'이란 단어를 입에 담을 수 있는 처지라 생각했나?"

 

곧 들리는 둔탁한 발길질과, 형의 비명과, 온 몸의 통증이 한 데 뒤섞여 어지럽다. 일어나야하는데. 일어나야하는데. 

손가락 하나를 까딱한 순간 몰려온 통증에, 정신이 아득하게 날아간다.

몇 번의 발길질과 비명소리가 이어진 뒤, 묵직하게 뭔가 질질 끌리는 소리와 구둣발 소리가 가까이 와 내 앞에서 멈춘다.

 

"어쩜 이리 한결 같을까. 다들 제 잘난 줄 알고 건방지게 날 뛰는 게."

"윽....!"

"자네가 지금까지 무사히 훈련을 마칠 수 있었던 게, 설마 운이 좋다거나 자네가 강해서라고 생각했나?"

 

희미하게 돌아온 시야에 발자국으로 더럽혀진 형의 흰 가운이 들어온다.

 

"의심조차 할 머리가 있는지 모르겠지만, 자네는 한 번도 이상하단 생각을 못했나?"

"그..."

"항상 자네가 견딜만한 수준의 훈련과, 미루지 않고 꼬박꼬박 지급되는 영양공급과 치료와, 

이따금 컨디션이 나쁠 날엔 훈련이 가벼웠거나 쉬는 날이었단 게....전부 우연이라 생각했나?" 

"그...만....!"

"자네보다 강했음에도 버티지 못하고 죽어가는 괴물들 사이에서, 자네만 살아남은 건 우연일까? 필연일까?"

 

조금씩 뚜렷해지는 시야로 까맣게 반짝이는 구두 너머 숨만 겨우 쉬고 있는 형이 보인다. 나도 모르게 손을 뻗자, 

그 잘 닦인 구두가 내 손을 짓밟고 비튼다.

 

"아아아아아아아!!"

"그렇다면 그 부탁들은 누가 부탁했을까?"

"그, 으아아아아!!"

"그리고....그 자는 그것에 대해 어떤 대가를 지불했을까?"

 

응? 대답해주겠나? 히죽거리는 웃음 너머 통증이 아득하다. 제발 멈춰. 그만해. 이제 끝내줘.

 

"놀랍지 않은가? 지금까지 당연하다 생각했던 일상이, 실은 누군가의 희생 위에서 유지되었단 게."

"아, 아아아....!"

"그리고 힘없는 자네가 할 수 있는 건, 샌즈 군을 뜯어먹으며 목숨을 유지하는 거지."

 

얼음같이 차가운 손이 내 머리를 움켜쥔다. 떨쳐내려해도 고개를 저을 힘조차 없다.

 

"자네가 정말 강했다면, 처음부터 샌즈 군이 그런 부탁을 하지도 않았겠지. 그 날 그렇게 숨어서 샌즈 군이 망가지는 걸 방관하지 않았겠지. 

그리고....이렇게 무능하게 쓰러져있지 않겠지."

 

더 이상 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 이 이상 부서질 게 남아있단 생각은 못 했는데. 가슴이 너무 아파서, 차라리 이 자리에서 먼지로 사라지고 싶었다. 가스터의 손에서 벗어나 고개를 숙이고 몸을 웅크린다.

 

"지키고 싶었던 것 하나 못 지키면서, 소중한 것이 눈 앞에서 부숴지는 걸 하나 하나 똑똑히 바라보렴."

 

그거야말로 자네가 할 수 있는 일의 전부니까. 그 말을 끝으로 가스터의 발소리가 멀어진다. 고개를 들자 가스터의 손에 이끌려

목줄 체로 끌려가는 형이 보인다. 

형과 가스터가 시야에서 완전히 사라질 때 까지, 나는 움직이지도 않고 그저 몸을 웅크려 감싸안았다. 

그리고 발소리마저 들리지 않게 되었을 때, 한 손으로 입을 가리고 터져나오려는 울음을 삼켰다.

 

"아, 아아아...."

 

겁쟁이에 힘도 없는 내가 할 수 있는 건 울고 또 우는 것뿐이었다. 벌레처럼 땅바닥을 기고, 기생충처럼 남을 파먹으며 살아가겠지. 

지금까지 그래왔듯이. 차가운 바닥이 뼈에 스며든다.

 

 

근위대로 발탁되어 방을 비우고, 가스터의 근위병을 따라 스노우딘으로 향하고, 정갈하고 깔끔한 2층 집에서 가만히 있는 동안에도, 

내 마음은 메마른 흙처럼 퍼석거리고 까끌까끌했다. 

저녁이 되자 가스터와 형이 집으로 왔고, 우린 아무 말도 안 하고 형이 만든 키슈를 먹었다. 싸늘한 분위기 속에서도

키슈는 너무 달고 따뜻했단 점이 더욱 더 비참했다.

가스터는 하던 일이 있으니 연구소로 돌아간단 말만 남기고 집을 나섰고, 정말 오랜만에 형과 나만 단둘이 남게 되었다. 

형은 목줄을 만지작거리며 소파에서 발을 까딱까딱거렸다.

 

"파, 팝...키슈, 마, 맛있었어....?"

"....."

"여, 여기라면...안전하게 지낼 수 이, 있을 거야."

"...."

"그러니까...너, 넌 안전하게..."

 

콰득!! 뼈다귀가 벽에 박히면서 난 파열음이 형의 말을 끊는다. 형은 기겁을 하며 몸을 웅크린다.

 

"왜 그랬어?"

"파, 팝...."

"누가 도와달라고 했어?"

"팝...잠깐..."

"형이 개처럼 구는 걸 조건으로, 살고 싶다고 한 적 없어!!"

 

형의 위에 올라타 멱살을 부여잡고 짓누른다. 컥, 컥 하고 숨 막히는 소리에도 손에서 힘이 빠지지 않는다.

 

"얼마나 날 비참하게 할 셈이야!!"

"끄윽, 켁....!"

"그 망할 새끼한테 개처럼 기고 엎드리는 게 분하지도 않아?! 창피하지도 않아?! 대체 왜 시키지도 않은 짓을 하는 건데!!"

"끅, 끄윽.....!"

"내 앞에서 이런 흉측한 모습을 보여줘야 속이 시원하냐고!!"

 

형을 일으켜 바닥에 내던졌지만 답답한 가슴 속이 가라앉지 않는다. 오히려 더부룩하게 차오르는 것 같다. 

 

"그 망할 목걸이 당장....!!"

 

하지만 내 입에서 튀어나오던 말은 뚝 끊겼다. 갑자기 형이 날 때렸다거나, 하는 건 아니었다. 

아니 차라리 그러한 이유로 끊어진 것이었다면 오히려 다행이었을 것이다.

 

"헤...헤헤..."

 

형이 웃고 있었다. 아픈 게 역력한 얼굴에, 희미하게 홍조까지 띄우면서. 너무나도 기분이 좋다는 듯 활짝 웃는 형의 모습에, 

나도 모르게 오싹함을 느끼며 주춤주춤 뒤로 물러났다.

 

"헤...파, 팝....팝은 날 정말로....정말로, 정말로, 정말로, 정말로, 정말로..."

 

고장난 녹음기처럼 형은 몇 번이나 몇 번이나 말했다. 그러나 아무리 반복해도 형의 말은 완성되지 않았고, 돌연 형의 눈에서 눈물이 떨어져내렸다. 

그리고 형은 그 눈물을 두 손으로 받으면서 의아하다는 듯 중얼거렸다.

 

"헤...? 이, 이상하잖아. 이건 조, 좋은 건데. 웃, 웃을 일이야. 왜....? 아픈, 아냐. 조, 좋은 거야."

"형?"

"조, 좋은 거야. 웃어야 해. 이, 이, 이건....기쁜 거야. 내게....내게, 나를, 나, 나를.....하기 때문에, 이러는 건데...?"

".....형?"

"이, 이건....love한 거라고, love... 라고....love하니까, LOVE.....니까...."

 

아냐. 맞아. 아니야. 옳은 거야. 틀린 거야. 정답이야. 그릇된 거야. 쉴 세 없이 중얼거리는 형이 두개골을 벅벅 긁으며 웃다가 눈물을 흘린다.

 

 

아니야.

 

이런 건 형이 아니야. 

 

 

형은 그 날 부서졌어. 죽어버린거야. 내가 지키지 못한 '형'은 죽었어. 눈 앞에 있는 건 '형'이 아니야. '형'의 껍데기를 쓴 '샌즈'야. 그래. 

 

 

이건 '샌즈'다.

 

 

또 다시 그때처럼 의식이 토막토막나 새카맣게 점멸한다. 정신을 차려보니 사방은 눈과 어둠 뿐이었고, 서늘한 공기에 땀이 식어 으슬으슬했다. 

결국 또 도망친거다. '샌즈'에게서 벗어나기 위해 집 밖으로 도망쳤다.

....그래. 그렇구나. 이제 이 지하 어디에도 '형'과 '나'는 없구나.

 

 

껍데기만 남은 거야.

 

 

그 이후의 일들은 조각난 파편처럼 어지럽게 흩어져있다. 몇 달은 언다인에게 빌붙어서 살았지만, 애인이 생겼다며 내쫓아낸 탓에 

그릴비네에서 선잠을 자거나 쓰레기장 구석에서 잠을 자며 하루하루를 보냈다. 어떻게든 그 집으로 가지 않기 위해 바깥을 헤매고 

또 헤매는 날의 연속이었다.

시간은 무심하게 흘렀다. 그 사이 언다인은 근위대장이 되었고 난 여전히 근위대의 일원으로 살아가고 있었다. 

또 내 키가 어지간한 괴물들보다 커짐과 동시에 힘 역시 훨씬 강해져, 이젠 다른 괴물들에게 힘으로 밀릴 일은 없었다. 

꽤 많은 것이 변하고, 꽤 많은 것이 그대로였다.

 

".....샌즈."

 

'샌즈'와 얼굴을 마주보지 않은지도 몇 년이 되었지만, 건너 건너 들은 그의 소식은 몇 년 전과 변함이 없었다. 가스터의 애완동물. 

연구소의 동네북. 맞으면서 웃는 변태해골. 그 외에도 온갖 저질스런 수식어들이 왔다갔다 했지만, 나는 그저 듣기만 할 뿐이었다. 

내겐 그런 소문들을 완전히 잠식시킬 힘도 자격도 없으니까. 

아주 가끔 샌즈와 마주치기도 했지만, 내가 아무 말도 하지 않고 자리를 떠나자 어느 순간부터 샌즈도 조용히 자리를 뜨곤했다. 

그렇게 오랫동안 나도, 샌즈도 서로에게 등을 돌리고 살아갔다. 그리고 앞으로도 쭉 그렇게 살아갈거라 생각했는데.

 

"가스터 박사가 사라졌대."

 

인생에 있어 극적인 일은 꼭 아무 예고도 없이 일어난다. 간만에 휴가를 얻어 그릴비네에서 실컷 퍼마시는 내게 들린 그 말은, 

내가 술기운에 취했거나 혹은 잠에서 덜 깬 게 아닐까 의심이 들게 하는 소리였다. 덕분에 나도 모르게 그 말을 내뱉은 괴물들에게 

재빨리 다가갔으니까.

 

"....그게 무슨 소리야."

"파, 파피루스?"

"가스터가 사라져?"

"우리도 잘 몰라. 듣기로는 어떤 실험을 하다가 사라져버렸대."

"먼지도 안 남기고 사라져서 죽은 게 아니라고 하지만, 아무래도 죽었다고 봐야...야! 어디 가!"

 

술값을 급히 달아놓은 뒤 그릴비네를 뛰쳐나간다. 아주 오랜만에 웃은 입가가 경직되어 아팠지만, 아무래도 좋았다. 

턱이 부서지는 한이 있어도 마냥 웃고만 싶었다.

가스터가 죽었다. 그 망할 자식, 내 인생을 송두리 체 흔든 그 개자식이! 항상 여유만만하게 으스대더니, 꼴 좋구나! 

가스터, 당신도 결국 한낱 괴물일 뿐이었어!

 

"아, 하하...아하하하하!"

 

이제 끝난 거야. 가스터가 죽었으니 다시 시작할 수 있어. 샌즈가 그렇게 된 것도 가스터 때문이니, 가스터가 사라진 지금이라면 

예전의 '형'으로 되돌아올 수 있어. 전부 끝났다고!

그렇게 달음박질쳐서 달려온 나는, 가스터의 집 앞에서 벌어지고 있는 풍경에 우뚝 멈춰설 수 밖에 없었다. 

또 활짝 웃던 입가가 다시 험상궂게 일그러지는 걸 느꼈다.

 

"야, 멍멍이. 여긴 개집이 아니라고. 그러니까 얼른 꺼져."

"하, 하, 하지만...."

"하지만 뭐. 가스터 주소에 네 이름이 등록된 거? 야. 이거 웃기네. 어디서 '개'주제에 기어오르고 말야."

"애초에 너 같은 게 연구원으로 등록되었단 것도 웃기는 거지. 안 그래?"

 

연구원들 여럿이 가스터의 집앞에서 샌즈를 가운데 두고 어깨에 힘을 주고 있었다. 그 중 몇몇은 그 날의 잊을 수 없는 

기억 속 얼굴 그대로 깐죽거리고 있었다.

싸움과 폭력이 만연한 세상답게, 스노우딘 주민들 상당수가 그 여흥거리를 놓치지 않고 열심히 구경중이었다. 

그 중에선 흥분감에 차올라 숨을 가쁘게 내쉬는 기분 나쁜 녀석도 있었다.

 

"그러니 좋은 말 할 때 꺼져라. 어?"

"...아, 안 돼."

"뭐? 너 지금 뭐라고 했냐?"

"여, 여긴...떠날 수 없...."

 

퍼억ㅡ! 거센 발길질에 샌즈의 말이 끊긴다. 고통에 얼굴이 일그러졌음에도 활짝 웃는 샌즈의 모습에, 

모두 재밌는 영화라도 보는 듯 꺄르륵 웃어댄다.

 

"하, 이 변태 쓰레기 해골 좀 봐라. 이런 와중에도 웃잖아."

"헤, 큭...흐헤...."

"모름지기 개는 두들겨 패야 말을 듣는다는데. 어디 한 번 패볼까?"

"야. 더 재밌는 거 있잖아."

 

연구원 중 하나가 샌즈를 발로 찬 괴물의 귓가에 속삭인다. 그리고 귓속말이 끝난 뒤 나타난 질척한 눈빛으로

괴물이 샌즈의 옷깃을 세게 움켜쥔다. 설마. 설마. 설마. 설마. 설마.

 

"벗어."

"....?!"

"못 알아듣냐? 벗으라고."

"무, 무, 무...."

"너 같은 '개'에게 그런 옷이 가당찮을 것 같아? 벗으라고."

 

벗겨! 누군가 무리 속에서 외쳤다. 벗겨버려! 옷을 찢어버려! 들뜬 열기가 서서히 전염된다. 그리고 온갖 추잡스럽고 구역질나는 단어들이 

사방에 울려퍼진다.

이윽고 괴물이 샌즈의 목걸이를 붙잡고 풀려하자, 주변의 성난 함성마저 묻혀버릴만큼 큰 비명이 두개골을 울린다. 

울음과 비명 속에서도 괴물의 손과 주변의 함성은 멈추지 않고, 마침내 목걸이와 샌즈의 흰 가운이 벗겨진다.

 

"ㅡ!"

 

텅 비어버린 눈빛에 한 줌의 빛도 스며들지 않고 있다. 모든 걸 삼켜버릴 듯 새카맣게 일그러진 눈이, 울고 절규하고 비명을 내지른다.

살려줘도와줘부탁이야그만둬미안해잘못했어용서해줘싫어저리가아파괴로워멈춰누가이걸막아줘제발그러니까ㅡ

 

"끄, 억....!"

 

샌즈의 티셔츠를 붙잡은 손이 먼지로 화한다. 최대한 고통스럽게 보내기 위해 일부러 눈과 입에 뼈를 집중적으로 쑤셔넣었고, 

그에 걸맞게 녀석의 눈은 먼지로 사라지는 순간까지 고통에 몸부림쳤다.

끓어오르다 못해 터져버릴 것 같던 가슴이, 이상할만큼 차갑게 내려앉는다. 눈 앞에서 반격하려는 녀석 둘을 한꺼번에 뼈로 짓이긴다.

먼지로 변해버리는 동료를 버리고 냅다 도망치는 녀석의 등은 순식간에 고슴도치처럼 변해버렸다. 

그렇게 한 명. 한 명. 차례차례 먼지가 되어 바람결에 사라진다.

 

"뭐, 뭐, 뭐야! 이 미친 놈은!"

"잠깐, 얘 이 쓰레기 동생이잖아!"

"우린 그저 이 해골한테만 볼 일이...!"

 

퍼억ㅡ! 콰직ㅡ! 공포도, 분노도, 비굴함도, 추잡한 욕망도 한 데 섞여 사라진다. 방금 전까지 흥분에 들떠 아우성치던 주민들은 

침묵하며 조용히 지켜볼 뿐이었다.

 

"이 미친 새끼! 이러고도 무사할 것 같...!"

"이 집. 가스터랑 '이 녀석'말고도 내 이름으로 등록되어있던 건 몰랐나봐?"

"그, 그건...!"

"이건 정당방위지. 내 '소유물'을 건드린 것에 대한."

"사, 살려...."

 

더 들을 이유도 없어 하늘에서 수많은 뼈를 내리꽂았다. 그리고 하나도 남김 없이 먼지로 변했고, 

정신을 차려보니 뼈다귀는 울타리처럼 내 주변을 빙 둘러싸고 있었다.

뒤를 돌아보자 샌즈는 언제 챙겼는지 풀어졌던 목걸이를 다시 착용한 상태였다. 그러나 흰 가운은 내 공격에 휘말려 너덜너덜해진 상태라, 

샌즈는 흰 와이셔츠랑 바지만 걸친 체 덜덜 떨고 있었다.

 

"야."

"?!"

"일어나. 당장."

"파, 팝....나, 난...."

"얼간이처럼 굴지 마!!"

 

샌즈의 멱살을 붙잡고 들어올리자, 이젠 나보다 훨씬 작은 샌즈가 허공에 들려 허우적거린다. 

허나 이 와중에도 좋다고 웃는 샌즈를 본 순간, 마지막의 마지막까지 남겨둔 뭔가가 사라지는 걸 느꼈다.

뭘 기대한걸까. 어째서 예전 그 시절로 돌아갈 수 있다고 생각한걸까. 가스터가 사라졌다한들, 한 번 부숴진 우리가...

어떻게 되돌아갈 수 있다고 생각한 걸까. 봐. 너무 멀리 왔잖아.

그 상태로 샌즈를 움켜쥐고 언다인이 있는 집으로 달려갔다. 문이 열려있어 안으로 들어가니, 술병과 속옷 같은 게 널린 게 가관도 아니었다. 

그것들을 발로 밀어버린다음 언다인의 방으로 들어가니, 거의 벗은 상태의 언다인이 부스스 몸을 일으켰다.

 

"알피...뭐야, 네가 왜 여기 왔어!"

"네 애인 옷 아무거나 줘봐."

"미친 놈아, 왜 알피 옷을 찾아?! 너 변태야?"

"이 새끼 입힐 거 필요하다고! 당장!"

 

그리고 샌즈를 언다인의 침대 위로 냅다 던져버린 뒤, 옷장을 열고 손에 잡히는 걸 이것저것 꺼냈다. 

그리고 붉은 색 목폴라와 짧은 츄리닝 바지를 들고 침대로 다가갔다.

 

"벗어! 그 망할 옷쪼가리들 당장!"

"파, 팝....자, 잠깐..."

 

더 이상 저 복장이 보기 싫어 샌즈를 한 손으로 누른 뒤, 와이셔츠를 북 찢어버렸다. 샌즈가 비명을 지르기 전에 

재빨리 와이셔츠를 던져버린 뒤 목폴라를 입혔다. 그리고 그 틈을 타 바지를 벗겨 찢어버린 다음, 츄리닝 바지를 던져줬다. 

샌즈는 주춤주첨거리다 그 바지를 입곤 몸을 바싹 웅크렸다.

 

"옷 값 내놔. 나중에 알피한테 말할테니."

 

언다인에게 금화 몇 개를 던져주자 '망할 해골새끼.'라고 볼멘소리가 돌아왔다. 샌즈를 흝어보니 한결 보기 좋았지만, 

신고 있는 구두 역시 거슬려 휙 벗겨버린 뒤 저 멀리 던졌다.

 

"나중에 신발 줄 테니까 그거나 신어."

"아, 알았어...."

"앞으로 내 앞에서 연구라던가 그딴 거 조금이라도 관련된 건 입도 뻥긋하지 마. 알았어?"

"으, 응...파..."

"앞으로 날 팝이라고 부르지 마. 알겠어?"

"...."

"그리고 저 폐허 근처 초소에서 인간이 오는지 감시해. 알겠어? 그게 새 일이니까."

 

"....응."

 

샌즈는 목걸이를 만지작거리며 고개를 숙였다.난 그런 샌즈에게 어떠한 말도, 행동도 하지 않고 그저 바라만봤다. 항상 그랬듯이.

그 후 연구원들을 처리한 것에 대해 근신처분을 받기도 했지만 그것 외엔 별 다른 처분 없이 넘어갔다. 아마 언다인이 자기 애인을 

살살 구슬려 넘겼던 것 같은데, 덕분에 한동안 언다인의 해장식은 내가 차려야했다.

샌즈는 내가 시킨대로 초소에서 보초를 서기 시작했다. 털이 복슬복슬한 점퍼를 입고 낑낑대며 함정을 손보는 걸 보면,

뭔가 가슴 속이 울컥했지만 샌즈도 나도 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

우린 앞으로 쭉 이런 관계를 유지하며 살겠지. 금 간 것을 억지로 붙여놓은 체. 먼 훗날 완전히 바스러지는 그 날까지. 

 

그저, 방관하며. 지켜보며.

 

 

 

"....단지 그것뿐이야."

 

나는 긴 숨을 내뱉으며 발로 눈을 짓이겼다. 그러나 내 옆에 서있는 인간 꼬맹이는 금방이라도 울어버릴 것 같은 얼굴이었고, 

꼬맹이 옆에 붙어다니는 꽃도 측은한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

 

"뭐야. 그렇게 쳐다보지 말라고."

"저 징그러운 해골에게, 그런 사연이 있을 줄은 몰랐지."

"다 지난 일이야."

 

샌즈는 저 멀리서 눈덩이를 굴리고 있었다. 요 며칠 동안 인간 꼬맹이를 만난 뒤로, 크고 멋진 눈사람을 만든다며 계속 저러고 있다.

 

"그나저나 이런 얘기를 왜 우리에게 해주는 거야?"

"흥. 너흰 어차피 죽을테니까. 죽을 녀석들한테 뭔 말을 못해?"

 

요 꼬맹이와 꽃이 아무리 강하다한들, 앞으로 더 많은 괴물이 기다리고 있다. 언다인. 알피스. 메타톤. 그리고 아스고어 대왕까지.

그 험난한 괴물들을 전부 이겨낸다는 건 말이 안 되지.

 

"그렇게 말하면서도 꼬맹이가 죽을까봐 걱정되지?"

"누가 걱정 같은 걸 한다고!"

"파피루스."

 

꼬맹이가 나에게 다가와 꼭 끌어안는다. 나는 당황스러웠지만, 꼬맹이의 몸이 너무 말랑말랑하고 푹신해서 그만 그대로 있었다.

 

"파피루스는 나쁘지 않아."

"....."

"그러니까, 죄책감 갖지 마."

 

숨이 턱 막힌다. 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 뭔가 뜨거운 것이 눈에 차오를 것만 같아, 나도 모르게 꼬맹이를 떨쳐낸 뒤 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"망할 꼬맹이. 얼른 가버려."

"흥. 어차피 갈 거거든?"

"파피루스, 기다려줘."

 

곧 올게. 그 말만 하고 꼬맹이는 떠날 채비를 했고, 샌즈는 그런 꼬맹이가 떠난다며 시무룩한 표정을 짓다가 힐끔힐끔 날 쳐다봤다.

난 샌즈에게 띨빡한 짓 그만하고 얼른 초소에 가라고 소리쳤고, 샌즈는 허겁지겁 달려가면서도 꼬맹이를 몇 번이나 쳐다봤다.

이윽고 꼬맹이는 스노우딘을 떠났는데, 어째선지 꼬맹이가 죽었다는 소리는 들리지도 않고 계속 계속 앞으로 나간다는 소리만 들렸다.

누구 하나 죽이지 않고 나아가는 인간의 행보에 지하의 공기가 미묘하게 흔들린다.

 

"보, 보스....저기...."

"왜."

"....아냐."

 

샌즈도 나도 소파에 앉아 말없이 텔레비젼에 비춰지는 꼬맹이를 봤다. 꼬맹이는 여전히 누구 하나 죽이지 않고 앞으로 나아간다.

 

 

그리고 결계가 깨졌다.

 

 

그 꽃이 모두의 영혼을 모아 꼬맹이의 영혼을 대신한 덕에, 그 누구 하나 죽지 않고 결계가 깨졌다. 

꼬맹이와 함께 모두 결계 밖으로 나와 서늘한 바람을 맞는다.

 

"저, 저건 태양이라고 해....예, 예쁘지?"

 

주황색과 노란색이 오묘하게 섞인 빛이 반짝반짝 거렸다. 다른 괴물들은 하나 둘 지하에 들어가 지상으로 나올 준비를 하러 갔지만,

나와 샌즈는 말없이 절벽에 앉아 바람을 맞이했다. 특별한 이유는 없었고, 그냥 이대로 있고 싶을 뿐이었다.

 

"이런 날이 올 줄은 몰랐는데."

"그, 그러게."

"....."

"보, 보스. 왜 그래?"

".....난 이제 보스가 아니야."

 

아까 아스고어 대왕과 토리엘 여왕이 근위대 해체를 명했기 때문이다. 꼬맹이가 대체 어떻게 구워 삶은 건지, 

눈에서 독기가 살짝 풀린 두 괴물이 '조금은 말로 해도 괜찮을것 같아.'라고 말하는 것에 살짝 충격을 받기도 했지만....

 

"이제 근위대도 해체됐으니까. 그러니까 더 이상 보스라고 부르지 마."

"....."

"샌즈."

"어, 어....?!"

"...."

 

입이 떨어지지 않았다. 오래 전부터 하고 싶었던 말이, 겨우 세 글자 뿐인 그 단어가 좀처럼 떨어지지 않는다.

어떻게든 입을 열어 말하려는 순간, 어디서 뭘 한 건지 아까부터 안 보이던 꼬맹이가 샌즈의 머리에 뭔가 살포시 얹었다.

 

"꼬, 꼬맹이! 이게 뭐야!"

"이젠 꼬맹이라고 부르지 말고 프리스크라고 부르는 게 어때?"

"흥! 꼬맹이가 꼬맹이지!"

"이, 이쁜아....이게 뭐야?"

"화관이야."

"나, 나...어때?"

"아주 예뻐."

 

샌즈는 화관을 얹은 체 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다가 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그리고는 아주 활짝 웃으며 손을 가지런히 모아 입에 갖다대는 것이었다.

 

"고, 고, 고마워....예쁜아."

"....."

".....파, 파피루스."

"?!"

".....미안해."

 

그 말, 미안해라는 세 글자에

 

"나, 나 때문에 마음이 아팠지....?"

"...."

"이, 이런 이상한....나 때문에.....히, 힘들었지....?"

"...."

 

석양 아래 뜨거운 것이 얼굴을 타고 흘러내린다.

 

"파, 파피루스....? 미, 미안해. 우, 우, 울지말고....응....?"

"....미."

 

샌즈를, 아니 '형'을 꽉 껴안는다. 예전에는 형이 나를 이렇게 안아줬는데, 이젠 형이 내 품에 꼭 안겨들어온다. 

이렇게 작은 몸으로 날 지키고 세상에 맞서 싸웠다. 비겁하게 도망친 나와 다르게.

 

"미안해. 미안해. 미안해. 미안해....!"

"파, 팝...."

"도망쳐서 미안해. 외면해서 미안해. 지켜주지 못해서 미안해. 미안해. 미안해.....!"

 

몇 번이나 하고 싶었던 말이 쉴 세 없이 입에서 흘러나온다. 미안해. 미안해. 몇 번을 해도 모자르다. 채워지지 않는다. 가슴이 욱씬거린다.

아프다. 너무 괴롭다. 아프고, 괴로운 데 멈춰선 안 된다. 지금이라도 전해주고 싶으니까.

형이 팔을 뻗어 나를 껴안는다. 그리고 속삭인다. 괜찮다고. 미안해하지 않아도 된다고. 그런 형의 말에 눈물이 쉴 세 없이 흐른다.

 

"미안해.....미안해....."

 

형의 머리에 얹어진 화관 위로, 노란색과 하얀색이 앙증맞은 꽃 위로 눈물이 떨어져 맺힌다. 

조금만 더 이대로 있자. 눈을 감자 모든 게 녹아들어간다. 바람이 서늘하게 뼈에 와닿는다.


End file.
